


Field Research

by berryla



Category: Monster Camp (Visual Novel), Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Robot Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryla/pseuds/berryla
Summary: Calculester asks Vicky for help for his research. Vicky is suprised once she hears what exactly it's about, but she's very thrilled.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Calculester Hewlett-Packard, Calculester Hewlett-Packard/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Field Research

“Friend Vicky, I’ve been meaning to ask… Would you be so kind to help me with some research? To understand you organic lifeforms better.”

Vicky looked up from her food and smiled at her friend sitting opposite of her. 

“Sure. What exactly do you need help with?”, she asked before taking a sip of her strawberry milk.

When Calculester explained, however, she ended up spitting it all over his screen, short-circuiting him.

\----------

A reboot and an awkward talk later, they were both sitting in an empty classroom. It was starting to get dark outside and Vicky played with her sleeve anxiously. This wouldn’t be her first time (not even her first time doing it in school, _or_ in that exact classroom, for that matter), but it would be her first time with a robot.

Her first time with _Calculester_ , who she had been having a crush on for quite some time now. She let out a nervous cough.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Cal?”

He turned his display to look at her, and the pixels on it showed a calm “:)” face.

“Yes. I’ve always been very curious about this thing you organics call ‘sex’ for some time now. And there’s no one in this school I trust more than you, friend Vicky.”

Her heart fluttered at that, though she didn’t know if he meant it the way she hoped he did.

“The only problem is…”, his display turned away again as he trailed off, now showcasing a “:/” face. “I don’t possess a ‘penis’”

Vicky blushed and swallowed. “Yeah, I thought so…”, she muttered.

Calculester had meanwhile stood up and was currently looking through his backpack. Before she could wonder what he was looking for, he walked towards her, putting his hands on either side of her on the table she was sitting on. It didn’t look like he was holding anything.

“However, I am sure that will not stop us. Shall we start?”

Vicky slowly put her arms around his neck before she could think about it too hard. Suddenly, something crossed her mind. “Wait, you won’t feel anything, right?”

Calculester’s display perked up, again showing the “:)” face.

“No. I don’t have any pleasure receptors, much less for physical or sexual pleasure.”, his display changed, now showing a “:D” face. “But, this isn’t for _my_ pleasure anyway. This is for my research. I want to observe your reactions closely.”

Vicky wanted to respond, to tell him that she understood but was still a bit bummed out that he wouldn’t get any pleasure out of this, and that the thought of him just rationally watching her was rather embarrassing, but Calculester shifted, his hand hovering over her thigh and Vicky felt herself blush and swallow hard.

“Can I touch you?”, he asked and she couldn’t help but think about how nice and gentle he was.

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down.

“Y- yes.”

Without further hesitation, his hand dove down and settled on her thigh. The metal was a bit cold on her skin, and she felt her body grow warmer in response. That such a simple touch was enough to turn her on… She really _did_ like Calculester a lot.

His fingers dug into her flesh lightly, gently kneading it. Vicky found herself aching for more.

“You can be more rough…”, she mumbled, pressing her thigh into his touch.

Calculester beeped quietly. “Would you like that?”

She blushed at that, but nodded. He returned the nod, swinging his display up and down slowly. Then his hand started to grab her thigh more roughly; his other hand gliding over her sweater, pressing on her chest and making her lay down on the desk.

When the hand on her chest slid under her sweater and shirt and she felt the cool metal caress the skin of her stomach, Vicky let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Would you mind if I took off your sweater?”

Vicky laughed at that, the sound quickly changing into a moan after a particularly pleasurable grope of his hand on her thigh.

“I think that’s necessary for what we’re about to do.”

The smiley on his display changed to the “:/” face again.

“Not really. Also, I want you to be as comfor-”

She reached out and placed a hand on the side of his display, caressing it softly.

“I know. Thank you, Cal, I’m fine.”

The smiling face returned onto his screen and he quickly pulled Vicky’s sweater off over her head. After a small pause, her dress shirt followed suit. 

Now she was lying in front of him on one of the school’s tables, only in her bra and pants. She could feel herself getting a bit embarrassed, but that feeling quickly faded. She truly felt safe around Calculester, and he had a very patient and calming aura.

He pointed at her bra.

“How does this come off?”

Well, she should’ve probably guessed that he’d never taken off a bra before. After sending a quick, reassuring smile in his direction, Vicky sat halfway up to take it off herself.

“I can teach you some other time.”, she said sheepishly (Calculester’s display now showed the “8==D” face, making her blush and giggle). 

She was sinking back down onto the table when his hands returned to her body, cold metal rubbing over her breasts. He started pinching her right nipple, very gentle at first but getting rougher as she let out a quiet, breathy moan.

“Does this feel good?”

She knew he was being sincere, but that almost made the question even more embarrassing.

“Yes…”, she mumbled and Calculester grabbed her other breast, kneading the flesh in an almost thoughtful way.

Observant. Well, that was probably to be expected given the reason he had asked her to do this in the first place. He continued to massage both of her breasts in a steady rhythm, neither too soft nor too rough.

Another sigh of pleasure left Vicky’s lips and she closed her eyes. She could feel one of his hands starting to wander down. It was slightly warmer now than it had been when they started, it probably warmed up during the close contact to her own, now almost feverish, skin. 

Nevertheless, it still had a certain coolness about it, and she was surprised with how much she liked that. She was abruptly snapped out of these thoughts when she felt his fingers working on the waistband of her pants, trying to open them.

“Is this okay?”

She nodded quickly ( _a bit too quickly_ , she thought, already cursing at herself for coming off so needy). Calculester opened her pants with no further hesitation, sliding them off her legs. She waited for his next move, the next touch, but nothing happened. 

When the sound of his cooling fans became audible, she opened her eyes.

“Cal? Are you okay?”

The whirring continued.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, my apologies.”, he let her pants drop to the floor. “I was just thinking about what to do next. The possibilities are endless.”

Was she dreaming or was there some sort of glee in his voice? Vicky smiled. He _was_ enjoying this, after all. In his own way.

“Well, hurry up you sexy robot.”

Calculester laughed at that (a beautiful, robotic sound) and the whirring of his fans slowly died down.

“I will.”

He stepped closer, now standing between her legs in front of the table, the gold metal of his pelvis pressed flush against her still clothed pussy. A needy groan left her throat, and Vicky found herself not caring anymore if she was coming off as desperate. She _really_ needed him to touch her.

He leaned back a bit, slowly sliding his hands up her thighs. She shuddered, pressing herself into his touch. Then, he pressed one hand onto her crotch.

A quiet beeping left his speakers (Vicky had been guessing for a while now that it was supposed to be a hum).

“Your underwear is soaked.”

His voice sounded so matter-of-factly that she blushed.

“Y- yes. It’s a biological reaction-”

Calculester shushed her with swiftly pressing a finger to her mouth.

“I know. I’ve been doing quite a bit of research.”

Research?

“Calc, did you watch _porn_?”

His display tilted to the side.

“Yes. But I read some articles claiming the acts done in ‘porn’ are very unrealistic. So I wanted to try it out for myself.”

Vicky nodded.

“Well, it _is_ very unrealistic at times - ah!”

He had rubbed his thumb over her underwear, sending a shockwave (literally) through her body.

“Let’s get to it then, if you agree.”

Calculester was very hard to read at times, but she could swear he was sounding a tiny bit impatient there. She bit down on her lip while he pushed her panties aside to allow for better access to her pussy.

Carefully, he rubbed his thumb over her clit, making Vicky throw her head back in pleasure. The cool metal right on her slick pussy truly was an intoxicating sensation.

Her hips twitched upwards when his finger slid down, rubbing circles around her hole. Vicky noticed that she was very close already; they had barely even started.

“Can I put them inside?”

She nodded impatiently and grabbed his hand, pulling his hand down.

“ _Please_.”

Calculester beeped again and his cooling fans started to whirr once more, albeit not very loud yet.

He pressed a finger into her entrance, slowly slipping it inside. Vicky thrusted her hip upwards desperately. A second finger now prodded at her hole and after she let out a low whine, he slipped it in as well.

With slow, gentle movements he scissored his fingers slightly and Vicky could feel herself tremble. An electric spark danced over her pussy and went right through Calculester’s arm, making the robot shiver.

“Interesting… I am assuming you are losing control over your body, friend Vicky?”

She nodded and let out a shaky laugh.

“I - probably won’t be able to control the electricity. Will that be a problem?”

Calculester’s display shook thoughtfully (it was displaying a heart now, making Vicky’s own skip a beat).

“No. It actually feels quite pleasant.”

_I thought you didn’t have any pleasure receptors._ But before she could say anything, his thumb rubbed over her clit and she twitched in pleasure, holding back a groan.

“Do you want me to vibrate?”

Another spark sent a shock of bliss right to her core, and she pressed herself into his touch even more. It was increasingly hard to concentrate, especially with the electricity coursing through her whole body, and with that, her brain.

“Wh… What?”

She felt stupid for a moment, but Calculester was as kind and patient as ever.

“My fingers. They have a vibration setting. Would that feel good?”

Vicky ached for release in a way that almost hurt, and she didn’t care anymore how desperate it made her look. She nodded quickly and felt a drop of drool rolling out of her mouth.

“Y… yes. Yes. Please.”

Calculester’s fans got louder at this, but she didn’t have the mental capacity to think about what that probably meant. His thumb glided over her clit again, this time vibrating. Vicky moaned loudly and bucked her hips in response.

“ _God_ , Cal, ple _ase_ -”

He thrusted his fingers inside of her and started vibrating them too; she could feel all of her thoughts fading out. Sparks started dancing all over both their bodies. She was twitching and moaning, bucking her hips into his touch again and again, and he observed her through it all.

She certainly wasn’t aware of it, but she made a very pretty picture. That paired with the electricity coursing through both of them made Calculester’s fans go into overdrive.

Through the haze of her brain, she could feel his other hand (cold and steady) rub over her sides and stomach, over her feverish and sweating skin. It grounded her, in a way, but she was immediately pushed back into the haze when he grabbed her breast, pinching the nipple.

His thumb was still rubbing circles around her clit, and two of his fingers were still sheathed inside of her, vibrating lightly. It felt good, it felt _really_ good, and Vicky knew she didn’t have a lot of time left. 

Her hand clamped around his wrist and she moaned his name. A particular surge of electricity released from her bolts, making them both twitch. Her moans started to sound more like wails by now.

Then, Calculester added a third finger and she snapped. Spasming and moaning, the sounds of small electric explosions all over her body, she came. 

It took her a few seconds to come down from the high, lying there in the fog of her brain. 

When she came back to her senses, she noticed that he had removed his hand from her pussy and was currently caressing her face with the other one. Smiling, she leaned into his touch.

“Was that… helpful?”, she asked weakly.

Calculester smiled back (or rather, showed the “:)” face on his screen again) and leaned in closer.

“Yes. It was very educational. Thank you, friend Vicky.”

Vicky nodded, but then furrowed her brows when he stepped away from the table to get his bag. What was he doing?

“Though I hope I can count on your help for more of my research.”, he paused to rummage in his bag. Then, he took out something shiny, transparent and pink. Something that looked like… “As we established earlier. I do not possess a ‘penis’. However, I bought this… I am pretty sure it is called a ‘strap-on’? And wanted to ask if you were willing to try it out with me, as well.”

Vicky swallowed. Oh, she was very much willing.

(She did definitely need to take a break first, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> guess i am a robofucker now  
> This'll have a second chapter but I can't tell when it'll be uploaded (or even finished writing)


End file.
